


My Light

by Iceheartwarrior, Masium



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Blackouts, Gen, Illusions, Symbol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartwarrior/pseuds/Iceheartwarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: When you believe your alone, trapped in the fears of your own mind. You find out that, maybe you aren't so alone after all. And maybe there are people out there that share your insecurities of the world around you.
Kudos: 5





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya is my kiddo and Chase is my character  
> Auice belongs to Masium.

Amaya's hands could not stop shaking, they trembled so badly due to her heart beating so much. She gripped the lighter tightly, trying to keep the flames from going out, desperate to keep the flame from going out. It was the one light that existed, since the other lights went out a while ago and no one else but her was there.

"God..God please no.." her voice was a whisper, if even that. She was so stupidly terrified that she just could not speak. The others just left the boxcar to head home before the dawn rush, when the Sleepers and Lucids all went back to their houses after the night ends, and a thunderstorm rolled in. The worst timing for her.

She hated thunderstorms, she was, God forbid someone ever heard this, terrified of them. To the point she was positive of a phobia. She knew the reason why, just not when she got the fear. Which, y'know, kind of important, to her at least. With another flash of lightning that struck close to the boxcar, followed by a horrendously loud thunderclap, Amaya was shrieking into the growing daylight, and cowering closer to the wall, wailing like a child that lost its mother.

She felt so stupid, but when it comes down to fears there is nothing one can do to stamp them out, not like the fire of a flame. "Nonononono, don't go out, god don't go ou-" the flame died. The Light of Rebellions flame died. If Night was there, she'd make a comment about TID but she wasn't. She was alone-

"Are you really alone, child?"

The teen jerked up so fast, her body on hyperdrive as she couldn't respond in time before he spoke once again

"Because I know you are far from alone"

Amaya gripped the lighter as she automatically closed her eyes, looking down with the red haze she saw footprints leading towards the mirror. The one that had DFY's symbol shaking above. Opening her eyes again, just as the thunder shouted loud over head and cowered again.

"How long were you here?" Her voice wavered, whispering. Cracked. Over the sounds of rain pounding against the metal, she heard the door being slid open followed by grumbling. "And I mean by in this present time, not in general Die-For-You"

"Oh, since the storm began, young petal"

She stiffened at the name, before laughing almost hysterically. Crossing her arms over her face and trying to ignore the fact there were two hosts waiting outside the door for the conversation to end.

"Do you trust me, Amaya?"

The teen stared at the slight darkness in her vision, before answering truthfully "Yes, I trust you. If I didn't, why do I follow you?" DFY laughed, his voice seeming to breach the wildness of her mind and physically calm her heart.

"Good point little petal

Though do you trust me enough with a blackout?"

Her heart picked up the beat once more. A blackout? She hated them. Same as the other kids, but if he was asking then he wouldn't do anything bad right?

"I can assure you that you will be safe"

Right he's in her head. "Yeah, I trust you Die-For-You" names give power, don't they? Probably why she keeps saying his name rather than the acronym. And with this knowledge, despite the horrendous thunder, bright lightning and the rain crashing against the boxcar. Amaya slipped away into whatever realm the sleepless go to, where the blackouts occur.

…

Even when the girl opened her eyes, she knew there was no raging storm howling just inches above her head. In fact it was the opposite. Pushing herself upwards, the teen gawked at the sight of the valley. The sun shone brightly over head, white fluffy clouds dotted the sky and a slight breeze just barely ruffled her hair and clothes. It was nice. She felt safe.

Amaya leaned back on her palms as the sun gleamed in the sky. She didn't move for a good while, just relaxing in the golden glow. It was only when she heard any sound other than the wind brushing past her did she move, twisting to look behind her as Leona, another club member she knew, crested one of the hills. It had been pleasant when she was alone, but now it seemed, oddly enough, more enticing then it had moments ago when she wasn't here.

The teen had to physically wonder if it was possible for another person to wander into your blackout, and then it occurred that this probably wasn't a normal routine anyway. And she welcomed the company anyhow. Even then, there were no words, just the comfortable silence. Leona looked tired by the time she basically collapsed next to the significantly calmer Amaya, who just looked plain confused.

She only grinned sheepishly, her eyes a six petal flower with a teardrop as the center. DFY's symbol. She didn't ask how that happened, because somehow she understood. Despite this, the slight red and black glow only added to the peaceful atmosphere. Somehow.

Amaya looked back up at the sun, this place reminded her of the place between, but there was no drop that led to death, only a river that seemed endless and trees that were alive. But it still had the same tranquility, hard not to when there wasn't anything that was out to get her here. Or Leona.

She settled back on the grass and watched as the clouds drifted, truthfully this was better than any storm, this was probably one of the better blackouts she ever had..the worst one..God she didn't want to remember. And she didn't have to, not here or ever. Even as she knew that time here was drawing close, it was still nice.

…

She blinked open her eyes after closing them, and found she couldn't move her body at all. The pain that seemed to fire from everywhere at once, even the scars, hit like a bullet. Before seeming to backtrack bit by bit until Amaya could actually see anything other than red. Even though it was really difficult to catch her breath due to the pressure against her chest, and it wasn't Chase who was hanging around the edges of the boxcar and Xander was..kind of just sleeping.

Or were they really there? She didn't know, she saw what she wanted to see rather than what was there, so she didn't know what was real or not. This happened after every blackout. It was...annoying? Not the exact word she'd use entirely but it fit how she felt. Every time she tried to utter a sound, all that came out was a very inaudible sound that very much sounded like she was a fish gasping for air.

With more effort than she cared to admit, Amaya forced herself to sit up and crawl, painfully so, to the wall to use it as a leverage. Everything spun in dizzying circles as she refused to let go of the wall, heaving with every single breath. It was stupid, she never had trouble breathing before, it felt like someone was pressing down hard on her chest, and therefore her lungs.

"Take it easy Amaya, it's going to hurt for uh... several hours more" that was Chase, having heard the labored breaths and knew she woke up even before he went back into that section. The girl glowered at the wall, unable to make a sound, unable to ask what the hell they did. But he guessed "You hit the highest devotion level, much like some of your friends did, and well..look at your chest" Amaya barely managed to keep steady as she put more effort into standing up straight, to look down and pull up her shirt as Chase as said to.

The red and black lines that formed a particular symbol was etched into her skin, she recognized it, clear as day she did. It was hard not to, anyone that looked would know what it was, but not what it stood for.

"It's almost like mine, but eheh..not as red" finally, she could turn to look as the brunette, his eyes a startling green that seemed to reflect her own expression back at her. "Didn't know they did this, right? Happens when you are devoted fully to a single Voice, it's uncomfortable for a while but you get used to it" she just nodded, noting that the rain above wasn't pounding against the boxcar any longer, it wasn't a downpour, probably just normal rain at best.

At worst it could be the eye of the storm.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Why.. can't...i..bre..athe" her first words out of her mouth and it was a question as to why the hell she couldn't take in air. Chase looked guilty? For what "it'll be like that until you get used to the symbol literally beating in time with your heart and body" and down she went. Her body wracked with fits of laughter as she wasted air that she needed so badly. And when the green eyed male started laughing, it was hard not to, with how ridiculous it sounded.

But, either way, they both knew it was the truth. What else could it of been? They live in a town that had voices able to control their bodies and minds and thoughts. With the Song, their parents under control of another being that was much older then the rest. They knew it was true no matter how much they laughed.

…

She wandered the woods outside of the boxcar for probably the first time since she arrived in Redacre. Because really, she hasn't had a need to leave the place, not during the day. The night was a different story altogether. Anyhow, Amaya just walked with no place in mind and nothing but thoughts. She had already seen her eyes reflected the teardrop flower, couldn't even see her own cobalt blue eyes any longer. Even though hints of the color remained in the symbol. It was gone.

Chase had said it depended on the person, and if their God was watching them. Now they had a surefire way to know if they were or not since their eyes just become their symbol. At this point, she'll believe anything involving the Voices. For fucks sake they were learning the Old Tongue somehow and it got them celestial clothing. If that didn't prove this was real then Amaya really doesn't know what to do at this point.

She stuffed her hands in her hoodie, it was celestial. It gleamed in the dull light and she almost relished the way it moved across her skin, as if it was real. It could've been at this point. Who knew? They didn't. She laughed aloud at this thought, knowing she stood out against the darkness of the forest due to the fact she wore full celestial. Now if only there was a celestial bandana..

Amaya stopped dead in her tracks when she heard branches snap and rocks clack against the ground, as if someone was running, and carelessly so. She moved towards the sound and barely made as much noise as the other being here. The girl saw only a portion of who was there, she pushed past some leaves, now able to completely see the body of another girl. Covered in dirt and mud and crying. Hunched over, shaking. Amaya speculated a blackout.

She stepped on a loose branch that fell and it snapped the second she put pressure on it. Causing the girl to snap her head up towards her, eyes matching that of the eye on the red doors scattered around town. And she felt her own heart stop.


End file.
